Prinzessin des Schicksals
by Lunalu
Summary: Was ist, wen Zaibach zerstört wir und nicht Fanelia? Wenn die Die beiden Länder Verbündete wären und Astoria der Feind?
1. Teil 1

Prinzessin des Schicksals  
  
Teil 1:  
  
„Prinzessin Hitomi, euer Vater verlangt euch zu sehen."  
  
„Wie geht es ihm, Sare?"  
  
„Nicht gut, Majestät. Er liegt im sterben! Er möchte seine Tochter ein letztes mal sehen."  
  
„Gut Sare. Ich werde zu ihm gehen"  
  
Hitomi macht sich auf den weg zum Gemach ihres Vaters. Vor der Tür trifft sie auf den Berater ihres Vaters.  
  
„Prinzessin, gut das ihr kommt. Euer Vater will nur noch mit euch sprechen, alle andern befiehlt er das Zimmer zu verlassen, sogar den Ärzten. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun kann."  
  
„Lasst gut sein, Graf Louver. Ich rede schon mit ihm."  
  
Somit betritt Hitomi das Zimmer ihres Vaters, dem König von Zaibach.  
  
„Wer ist da?"  
  
„Ich bins Vater, Hitomi."  
  
„Endlich bist du gekommen, mein kleiner Engel. Komm zu mir, ich möchte dich sehen."  
  
Sie gehorcht und geht zu Bett.  
  
„Hitomi du siehst von Tag zu Tag deiner Mutter änlicher. Die selben grünen Augen und das selbe hell blonde Haar. Deine Mutter, sie hat uns viel zu früh verlassen müssen. Du weißt das ich ihr nun folgen werde. Ich habe eine letzte bitte an dich."  
  
„Vater, spricht nicht von so was. Ihr werdet wieder Gesund, glaubt daran. Ihr könnt mich doch nicht verlassen!"  
  
„Meine kleine, es bleibt mir nicht anders übrig. Meine Zeit ist um, es liegt nun an dir das Land zu regieren und das Volk glücklich zu machen. Doch nun zur meiner letzten Bitte. Ich bitte dich Folken de Fanel, den Thronerben von Fanelia, zu heiraten. Er ist zwar älter als du, aber er wird ein guter König sein. Du wurdest ihm bei deiner Geburt versprochen. Und ich bitte dich dieses Versprechen einzulösen. Versprichst du mir das?"  
  
Hitomi riss sich zusammen um nicht los zu weinen. ‚Warum, warum muss mir so was geschehen. Ich will nur aus Liebe heiraten und nicht aus Zwang. Aber ich muss es Vater versprechen es ist sein Letzter Wille.'  
  
„Ja Vater, ich verspreche es."  
  
„Gut, dann kann ich nun in Frieden sterben. Ich liebe dich mein kleiner Engel, werde glücklich!"  
  
„Vater, nein bitte nicht. Bitte stirb nicht, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen. Nein!"  
  
Durch Hitomis Schrei kommt der Graf reingestürmt.  
  
„Prinzessin was ist passiert? ........ Oh mein Gott, bringt die Prinzessin sofort hieraus und ruft die Ärzte."   
  
Eine Zofe bringt Hitomi auf ihr Zimmer und tröstet sie so gut es geht. Derweilen untersuchen die Ärzte den König.  
  
„Graf Louver wir können nichts mehr tun. Der König ist Tod!", sagt einer der Ärzte.  
  
„Das ist ein schwerer Schlag für das Volk. Ich werde es Verkünden gehen. Die Trauerzeit soll nun beginnen und danach muss die Prinzessin gekrönt werden."  
  
Der Graf macht sich auf den Weg zum großen Balkon. Unter dem Balkon ist fast das gesamte Volk von Zaibach versammelt, um für ihren König zu beten.  
  
„Bürger Zaibachs. Ich muss euch eine traurige Nachricht überbringen. Euer König, ist so eben von uns gegangen!"  
  
Stille  
  
Die Menschen sind geschockt. Keiner von ihnen will es wahr haben, was Graf Louver gerade bekannt gegeben hat. Langsam begreifen es die Leute, dem geschockten folgt ein tief trauriger Gesichtsausdruck. Frauen und Männer fangen an zu weinen.  
  
'Sie haben ihren König geliebt, dass sah man damals schon, als die Königin starb. Ich hoffe sie werden die Prinzessin genauso ehren wie den König und die Königin.' Mit diesen Gedanken wendet sich der Graf ab und geht in Richtung der Gemächer der Prinzessin.  
  
In Fanelia herrscht auch im Moment Trauer. Trauer um den verschwundenen Prinzen. Prinz Folken ist von seinem Kampf gegen den Drachen nicht zurück gekehrt. Man fand nur eine große Blutlache, vom Prinzen fehlt jede spur. Im Schloss trauert die Königen mit ihren jüngeren Sohn, Prinz Van de Fanel.  
  
„Mutter, hör auf zuweinen. Wenn Folken nicht wieder kommt werde ich eben König. Ich werde Folken rächen, versprochen. Der Drache wird mich nicht so schnell besiegen, er wird dafür bezahlen, das er Folken umgebracht hat."  
  
„Ach Van, du bist der einzige, der mir noch geblieben ist. Als erstes hat mich dein Vater verlassen und nun auch noch dein Bruder."  
  
„Keine angst Mutter, ich werde dich nicht verlassen."  
  
„Die ist bewusst, dass du nun alle Pflichten über nehmen musst. Auch die Verlobung mit der Prinzessin Hitomi Kanzaki von Zaibach."  
  
„Ich werde alles tun um euch glücklich zumachen Mutter, wenn sein muss heirate ich auch diese Prinzessin."  
  
„Ihr müsstet gut zusammen passen, da ihr im gleichen alter seit."  
  
Plötzlich kam ein Diener in den Thronsaal gestürmt.  
  
„Majestät, soeben wurde uns mitgeteilt, das der König von Zaibach verstorben ist."  
  
Auch in Zaibach erhielt man die Nachricht über den Tod des Prinzen Folken de Fanel.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hallo an alle,  
  
ich hab mir gedacht auch meine zweite Escaflowne FF hier zu veröffentlichen.  
  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
  
bye Lunalu 


	2. Teil 2

Prinzessin des Schicksals  
  
Teil 2:  
  
'Vater komm zurück zu mir, ich brauche dich. Ich schaffe das nicht alleine. Die Angst zu versagen ist viel zu groß, ich brauche deine und Mutters Hilfe!' Hitomi hat die Zofe weggeschickt und sitz nun alleine in ihren Zimmer. Die Tränen wollen immer noch nicht versiegen.   
  
Plötzlich taucht ein warmes rosa farbendes Licht vor ihr auf. Aus diesen Licht bilden sich zwei Gestalten. Hitomi erkennt ihre Eltern.  
  
"Vater, Mutter was ist passiert, warum seit ihr plötzlich hier? Ihr seid doch Tod!"  
  
Ihre Mutter setzt sich neben Hitomi und nimmt sie tröstend in die Arme.  
  
"Ja, mein Kind, es stimmt wir sind Tod. Doch wir werden immer bei dir sein um dir zu helfen, wenn Hilfe brauchst. Du brauchst keine Angst vor der Zukunft haben, solange du an dich und deine Freunde glaubst, wird alles gut werden. Vertrau darauf."  
  
"Sieh mich an Hitomi!", ihr Vater steht vor ihr und Hitomi sieht ihm in die Augen. "Du musst keine Angst vor deinen neuen Pflichten haben. Deine Freunde, die Berater und das Volk werden dir helfen, so wie sie mir damals halfen. Trockne jetzt deine Tränen, es steht einer Königin nicht, wenn sie tränen verschmierte Augen hat. Wo ist mein kleines Mädchen, das immer fröhlich war und viel gelacht hat hin?"  
  
"Ach Vater, ich bin schon lang nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen!", gibt Hitomi schmollend von sich.  
  
"Das stimmt, leider. Ich wünscht es wäre anders. Nun gut wir müssen wieder gehen, aber denk immer daran, dass wir immer bei dir seien werden. Leb wohl meine Tochter." Hitomis Eltern lösen sich wieder auf. Keine Minute zu früh, denn Louver kommt schon ins Zimmer.  
  
"Majestät, wir haben soeben eine Nachricht aus Fanelia erhalten."  
  
"Was gibt's? Muss ich früher als geplant nach Fanelia reißen um zu heiraten?"  
  
"Nein, aber Prinz Folken ist nicht von seinem Kampf gegen den Drachen zurück gekehrt. Somit werdet ihr seinen jüngern Bruder heiraten. Es tut mir Leid euch diese Nachricht heute, am Todestag eures Vater zu überbringen."  
  
"Es ist schon in Ordnung, es kann nur noch besser werden. Bitte veranlasst das die Beerdigung noch diesen Sonntag statt finden soll. Ich muss sobald es geht nach Fanelia."  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht Majestät."  
  
Somit verlässt Louver die Gemächer der Prinzessin.  
  
In Astoria:  
  
In Thronsaal von Pallas hat König Aston auch die Nachricht vom Tod des Königs aus Zaibach erhalten. Er unterhält sich nun mit Kaufmann Maiden.  
  
"Es sind gute Nachrichten aus Zaibach eingetroffen, meint ihr nicht auch Maiden?"  
  
"Sicher euer Majestät. Der König ist tot und ich glaube kaum das die Prinzessin so schnell das ganze Land unter Kontrolle bekommen wird. Es wäre nun der perfekte Zeitpunkt euren Plan auszuführen."  
  
"Ihr habt recht Maiden, es ist die beste Zeit. Wir müssen nur auf Fanelia achten, dass sie ihren verbündeten nicht zur Hilfe kommen."  
  
"Aber euer Majestät, ich glaube kaum das Fanelia helfen könnte. Wer soll sie den Anführen? Der kleine Prinz Van oder die Königin selbst?"  
  
"Meister Vargas könnte die fanelische Armee anführen."  
  
"Bedenket doch, dass Fanelia uns sowieso unterlegen wäre, solang sie Escaflowne nicht einsetzen können!"  
  
"Nun gut, ihr könntet Recht haben Maiden. Veranlasst sofort, dass mein Plan ausgeführt wird."  
  
"Verstanden Majestät."  
  
Maiden verlässt den Thronsaal ng geht in Richtung der Kasernen. 


	3. Teil 3

Vejita20 : Danke, danke für dein Review. und hier komment auch direkt zwei neue Kapitel, weil 3 zu kurz ist habe ich 4 direkt mit hochgeladen. Mit deiner Theorie hast du fast recht. Lass sich überraschen was in den 30 Kapitel, die bis jetzt geschrieben sind, so passiert. Doch jetzt viel spaß beim lesen.

Teil 3:  
  
In Fanelia:  
  
Vargas betritt den Thronsaal.  
  
„Majestät, mir wurde berichtet, dass ein Bote aus Zaibach eingetroffen ist."  
  
„Ja und er brachte schlechte Nachricht aus Zaibach. Der König ist verstorben."  
  
„Das ist nicht gut. Die andern Länder werden wahrscheinlich nun alles darum geben Zaibach zubekommen. Wir müssen so schnell es geht die Prinzessin herholen, bevor noch was geschieht. Was sollen wir jetzt tun, Majestät?"  
  
„Der Prinz muss erfahren das seine zukünftige Frau bald hier seien wird und dass die Hochzeit so schnell es geht stattfinden muss! Schick sofort einen Boten nach Zaibach. Die Prinzessin soll nach Fanelia kommen."  
  
Ein Diener verschwindet durch die nächste Tür, durch welche Van nun eintritt.  
  
„Du hast mich rufen lassen, Mutter?"  
  
„Van, deine Verlobte Prinzessin Hitomi wird wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen hier eintreffen."  
  
„Ihr meint es ist für sie zu gefährlich weiter hin in Zaibach zu sein."  
  
„Woher weißt du das."  
  
„Tja, Mutter. Da Vargas mein Kendo Training abgebrochen hat, weil ein Bote aus Zaibach eingetroffen ist und die Bediensteten vom Tod des zaibacher Königs tuscheln, konnte ich es mir denken. Ich bin ganz eure Meinung. Außerdem möchte ich endlich meine Verlobte kennen lernen."   
  
„Nun gut," an eine Zofe gewandt fährt Varia fort. „Bereiten eins der schönsten Gäste Zimmer vor."  
  
Astoria 2 Tage später:  
  
„Majestät, es ist alles vorbereitet. Ihr müsst nur noch den Befehl geben."  
  
„Alle sollen sich bereit machen, wir werden in 1 Stunde aufbrechen. Ich werde höchstpersönlich mit kommen und den Sieg zu genießen."  
  
König Aston begibt sich auf seine Gemächer, Maiden und der zweite Berater, Dornkirk, gehen in den Palasthof, um dort auf seine Majestät zu warten.  
  
Zaibach:  
  
Die Trauerfeier hat begonnen. Hitomi und die andern des Hofstabs folgen dem Sarg zu königlichem Grabmal. Dort angekommen wendet sich Hitomi an das Volk.  
  
„Volk von Zaibach, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um einem Menschen, der viel für Zaibach getan hat, auf seinen letzten Weg zu begleiten. Mein Vater, euer König war ein gerechte Herrscher, das Land ist aus der Asche neu auferstanden. Ihr lebt in Wohlstand, dass alles habt ihr dem König zu verdanken. Vater, ich hoffe dir geht es gut und ich wünsche dir das du Mutter wiederfindest. Mögt ihr beiden für immer in Frieden Ruhen." Hitomi kann sich nicht mehr die Tränen zurück halten und bricht vor dem Grabmal ihrer Ahnen zusammen. Das Volk, von Hitomis Rede zu Tränen gerührt, sind geschockt als sie sehen, wie ihre Prinzessin zusammen bricht.   
  
Graf Louver und einige andere laufen schnell zur Prinzessin, General Dilandau hebt die Prinzessin auf und bring sie zurück ins Schloss.  
  
Die Menschen erholen sich langsam von dem schreck und legen nach und nach ihre Blumen am Grabmal ab.  
  
Währendessen erreicht ein erschöpfter Soldat das Schloss.  
  
„General Dilandau, es kommen feindliche Guymelefs auf uns zu! Was sollen wir machen?"  
  
„Was wohl!", raunt Dilandau. „Macht euch kampfbereit, sagt Graf Louver Bescheid und macht mein Luftschiff bereit, damit die Prinzessin in Sicherheit gebracht wird."  
  
Teil 4:  
  
Schnell verbreite sich die Nachricht über den bevor stehenden Angriff und unter den Menschen bricht Panik aus. General Dilandau hat inzwischen das komplette Kommando übernommen.  
  
Hofangestellte und einige Soldaten versuchen die Menschen in Sicherheit zubringen, was nicht immer so leicht ist, da immer welche versuchen zurück zu ihren Häusern zu laufen um Sachen zu retten.  
  
Graf Louver ist die ganze Zeit über bei Hitomi geblieben, welche so langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt.  
  
„Was ist passiert Graf?"  
  
„Ihr seid am Grabmal zusammen gebrochen und wart bewusstlos."  
  
„Aha. Was ist das für ein Lärm da draußen?"  
  
„Wir werden angegriffen! Macht euch keine Sorgen General Dilandau regelt das schon. Ihr müsst euch noch etwas schonen."  
  
„Nein, ich bin für mein Volk verantwortlich. Ich will wissen wer uns angreift und warum. Haltet mich bitte nicht auf Louver, dass bin ich meinen Eltern schuldig: Ich muss das Land beschützen so wie sie es immer getan haben. Bringt mich zum Guymelef meines Vaters!"  
  
'Man merkt wessen Tochter die Prinzessin ist. Auch der König und die Königin hätten so reagiert. Ich bewundere sie um ihren Mut. Den Mut ihr Land zu verteidigen, auch wenn sie dabei sterben würde. Ich glaube kaum, dass es so eine Königsfamilie je wieder geben wird!'  
  
Louver ist erstaunt und sagt: „Wie ihr wollt Prinzessin, doch ich werde dem General bescheid geben und wenn er meint es ist für euch zu gefährlich, so werdet ihr euch zurück ziehen, ich bitte euch darum."  
  
„Aber Graf, ich kann mein Volk doch nicht im Stich lassen!"  
  
„Ich glaube kaum das es hilfreich ist, wenn sterben würdet ohne überhaupt gekrönt worden zu sein."  
  
Während die beiden Diskutieren, kommen sie in der Guymelefs Halle an. Dort treffen sie auf General Dilandau.  
  
„Prinzessin, was wollt ihr hier? Ihr solltet euch schon längst in Sicherheit begeben. Es ist zu gefährlich."  
  
„Das habe ich ihr auch schon gesagt, doch wie der Vater so die Tochter." Warf Louver ein.  
  
„General, ich weiß selber das es für mich gefährlich ist, doch will ich nicht feige davon laufen. Ich will wissen wer uns angreift und aus welchen Grund! Ihr würdet das gleiche in meiner Situation tun, oder etwa nicht?" Hitomi wird langsam sauer. Jeder behandelt sie wie eine kleines Kind.  
  
'Ich verstehe ja, dass sie sich um mich sorgen, aber mein Volk ist mir wichtiger als mein Leben. Vergebt mir Vater und Mutter. Ich muss es tu.'   
  
Mit diesen Gedanken steigt Hitomi in den Guymelef ihres Vaters ein.  
  
Louver und Dilandau steigen ebenfalls in ihre Guymelefs und begleiten Hitomi nach draußen.  
  
Vor den Stadttoren hat sich die gesamte Armee Zaibachs versammelt. Als Hitomi und ihre zwei Begleiter dazu kommen, trauen sie ihren Augen nicht. Der Anblickmist erschreckend.  
  
Vor den Stadttoren steht ein riesige Armee aus Guymelefs und Menschen. Hitomi such noch einen Wappen und entdeckt eins.  
  
„Astoria", Hitomi schreit diesen Namen. Auch Dilandau und Louver können es nicht fassen.  
  
Hitomi fängt sich wieder und fängt an zu sprechen:  
  
„Astoria, was wollt ihr hier und warum greift ihr uns einfach an?"  
  
Eine Gasse bildet sich und ein Prächtiger Guymelef tritt hervor, in dem König Aston sitzt.  
  
„Was wir wollen, fragst du kleine Prinzessin? Wir wollen natürlich dein Land. Ich rate euch direkt aufzugeben, ihr habt keine Chance gegen uns und vielleicht lassen wir euch dann am leben!" Aston lacht gehässig.  
  
„Warum sollten wir euch glauben. Ihr werdet uns sowieso töten. Warum sollten wir uns dann kampflos ergebnen, niemals hört ihr, niemals, lieber sterbe ich!" Hitomi ist erstaunt über ihre Willenskraft.  
  
„Dumme kleine Prinzessin, ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt, nun werdet ihr auf jeden fall sterben. Zum Angriff Männer!"  
  
Sofort rennen die ersten Guymelefs los und greifen an. Eine schrecklicher Kampf entbrennt, wobei astorianische und Zaibacher Soldaten sterben.   
  
Hitomi kämpft verbissen mit, sie hat schon etliche Soldaten getötet. Aston hingegen hat sich wieder zurück gezogen und beobachtet das Specktakel aus der Ferne. Maiden und Dornkirk stehen neben ihm.  
  
„Die Prinzessin schlägt sich wacker, meint ihr nicht auch Majestät?" fragt Maiden.  
  
„Da habt ihr recht Maiden. Es ist wirklich schade das sie den Tod gewählt hat. Wir könnten so eine Kriegerin gut gebrauchen, als Ausbilderin der Soldaten."  
  
Die drei beobachten weiter die Kämpfe.  
  
Hitomi kämpft gerade mit einen Soldaten und bemerkt nicht wie sich ein andere sich von hinten an sie ranschleicht. Als dieser Soldat zu schlagen will, wirft sich Graf Louver dazwischen und wird Tödlich getroffen. Hitomi besiegt ihren Gegner und den der Louver verletzt hat. Sie steigt so schnell es geht aus ihren Guymelef aus und rennt zu dem Guymelef vom Grafen.  
  
„Graf Louver hört ihr mich?"  
  
Der Guymelef öffnet sich und gibt Louver frei. Hitomi stockt der Atem, als sie den Grafen erblickt. Er ist blutet aus vielen kleinen und großen Wunden. Hitomi steigen die Tränen in die Augen, es stirbt nun eine weiter Person die ihr nahe stand in so kurzer Zeit.  
  
„Prinzessin weint nicht um mich, ich bitte euch weint nicht. Ihr habt schon genug Tränen vergossen. Bring euch in Sicherheit!"  
  
Dilandau der dies auch gesehen hat kommt nun dazu.   
  
„Nein, Louver ich lass euch nicht hier liegen und sterben. Ihr habt so viel für mich getan. Mich immer beschützt, so wie jetzt. Bitte bleibt bei mir, wer soll mich den weiter beschützen?" Hitomi legt Louvers Kopf in ihren Schoss.   
  
„Prinzessin ein sollt ihr noch wissen bevor ich sterbe! Ich habe euch immer geliebt und ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich in Fanelia. Dilandau, bitte bringt die Prinzessin nach Fanelia. Sie muss überleben um ihr Land und Volk zu rächen. Versprecht mir dass ihr sie mit euren Leben beschützen werdet, so wie ich es getan habe."  
  
Dilandau nickt stumm und versucht Hitomi von dem Grafen wegzuziehen.  
  
„Ich verlasse mich auf euch," mit schwacher Stimmer fährt er an Hitomi gerichtet fort. "Prinzessin geht nun und denkt daran ich werde euch immer lieben und bei euch sein. Bitte vergesst mich nicht!" Der Kopf des Grafen fällt leblos zur Seite. Dilandau zerrt Hitomi hinter sich her zu seinem Luftschiff. Er steigt mit der Prinzessin ein und das Luftschiff fliegt in Richtung Fanelia.

Fortsetzung folgt.......


	4. Teil 4

Vejita20: Ich nehme dir deine Kritik nicht übel, ist doch in Ordnung. Nur es wundert mich doch etwas, dass Fehler drin sind, denn bis Kapitel 17 hatte ich noch einen Betaleser und da wurde alles berichtig. Ich selber finde auch keine mehr, obwohl ich die FF jetzt überarbeite. Jetzt hast du mich wirklich in eine Krise gestürzt. Muss nun doch wieder einen neuen Betaleser suchen. Danke für den Hinweis und es ist schön, dass dir die FF gefällt.  
  
Teil 5:  
  
Ihre Flucht blieb nicht unbemerkt. Ein Soldat rennt zum Zelt von König Aston und erstattet Bericht.  
  
„Majestät, ein Flugschiff ist so eben aus Zaibach gestartet. Was sollen wir tun?"  
  
„Lasst sie nur laufen, diese Feiglinge! Auf diesem Flugschiff befinden sich wahrscheinlich die wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten, die Prinzessin und ein Teil ihrer besten Freunde, so weit sie alle noch leben!" sagt Aston und fängt an zu lachen.  
  
Maiden mischt sich ein: „Aber Majestät, was geschieht wenn dieses Flugschiff in Fanelia ankommt?"   
  
„Was soll's, die werden es so oder so erfahren. Maiden ihr müsstet doch am besten wissen, dass die Prinzessin mit dem Prinzen aus Fanelia verlobt ist." Aston lehnt sich in seinen Thron ähnlichen Stuhl zurück.  
  
„Die haben bestimmt schon einen Boten hierher geschickt, der die Prinzessin nach Fanelia bringen sollte. Nur wenn er hier ankommt, wird er nur Trümmer vorfinden," wirft Dornkirk ein. Die 3 amüsieren sich weiter, indem sie die Schlacht beobachten, obwohl man es nicht mehr Schlacht nennen kann eher ein Gemetzel. Ein Zaibacher stirbt nach dem andern, auch wenn sie sich schon ergeben haben. Nur wenige können entkommen. Sie flüchten in die nah gelegenen Wälder, wo sich auch ein großer Teil der Stadtbevölkerung aufhält.  
  
Wie Dornkirk vermutet ist bereits ein Bote aus Fanelia auf dem Weg zur Prinzessin. Er bemerkt das Flugschiff, als es über ihn herfliegt, aber er stört sich nicht weiter daran und reitet geschwind weiter.   
  
Auf dem Flugschiff läuft Dilandau unruhig, in der Kabine der Prinzessin, auf und ab.  
  
Es schmerzt ihn zu sehen wie das Land in dem er geboren und aufgewachsen ist, zerstört und von Astoria besetzt wird. Doch im Moment gelten seine größte Sorge seiner Prinzessin.  
  
'Sie ist so jung und musst in so kurzer Zeit, soviel Leid und Schmerz ertragen. Viele ihrer Freunde sind heute gestorben. Ich trau mich gar nicht ihr zu sagen, dass genau noch 4 leben. Dass wird sie nicht verkraften, der Tod Louvers war ja schon schlimm genug. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich in Fanelia erholt und glücklich wird. Auf jeden Fall werde ich mein Versprechen Louvers gegenüber halten, die Prinzessin so gut es geht zu beschützen!' (Das passt doch gar nicht zu Dilandau. g)  
  
Langsam beruhig sich Hitomi wieder und die Tränen versiegen.  
  
„General Dilandau, könnten sie mich bitte jetzt alleine lassen. Ich muss mich für die Ankunft in Fanelia bereit machen. Wir müssten doch bald ankommen, oder?"  
  
„Ja Prinzessin, es dauert nur noch eine halbe Stunde dann erreichen wir Fanelia. Wenn ihr aus dem Fenster schaut werdet ihr sehen das wir uns schon auf fanelischen Boden befinden. Ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen, so wie ihr es wünschtet. Soll eine Zofe zu euch kommen und euch helfen?"  
  
„Nein, ich schaffe das auch alleine. Bitte geht nun."  
  
Dilandau verbeugt sich vor Hitomi und verlässt das Zimmer.   
  
Hitomi geht zum Fenster und schaut raus.  
  
'Die Aussicht ist atemberaubend schön. Überall diese großen Wälder und der riesige See dort. Fanelia ist wirklich ein schönes Land. Ich bin schon gespannt wie mein Verlobter aussieht. Das Aussehen von Folken kannte ich ja von Bildern, aber Van bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Er soll genauso alt sein wie ich. Na ja, dann mache ich mich mal fertig, ich will nicht mit Blut befleckten Sachen den Boden des Landes betreten, in welchem ich wahrscheinlich für mein restliches Leben bleiben werde. Wie gerne würde ich später auch wieder in Zaibach sein. Wir müssen es auf jeden Fall von Astoria befreien.' Mit diesen Gedanken macht Hitomi sich fertig.  
  
Van steht schon ungeduldig neben seiner Mutter am Landeplatz. Beide hatten sich gewundert, als ein Diener in den Thronsaal platzte und verkündete das ein Luftschiff aus Zaibach bald landen würde. So schnell konnte der Bote doch nicht nach Zaibach gekommen sein.  
  
'Wieso kann ich es kaum erwarten sie zu sehen? Mein Herz klopft wie wild, wenn ich an sie denke. Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal wie sie aussieht und kennen tu ich sie auch nicht. Ich hoffe wir werden uns gut verstehen. Aber erst mal soll sie sic hier erholen.'  
  
Langsam landet das rissige königliche Luftschiff aus Zaibach und die Türen gehen auf.  
  
General Dilandau tritt als erster raus und schreitet auf die Königin und den Prinzen zu.  
  
„Königin von Fanelia, wir bitten um Entschuldigung, dass wir unangemeldet hierher kamen. Doch in der Eile, in der wir uns befanden konnten wir niemanden voraus schicken. Die Gründe für unser erscheinen möchte ich nicht hier draußen erzählen!"  
  
„Wir freuen uns sehr über ihr erscheinen General, ihre Gründe können sie mir später erklären. Ist die Prinzessin auch mit gekommen..." Königin Varia verstummte.  
  
Hitomi tritt langsam aus dem Flugschiff. Sie trägt ein langes hell blaues Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern, weiße Handschuhe die weit über die Ellenbogen gehen, eine silberne Halskette mit einem roten Anhänger und das silberne Diadem der Königin von Zaibach.   
  
Van ist bezaubert von ihrem Anblick, ohne es zu wollen, geht er auf Hitomi zu und hält ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
  
„Ich bin sehr erfreut euch in meinem Land zu begrüßen, Prinzessin Hitomi!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
Ist doch eine fiese stelle, wo ich aufgehört habe, oder? 


End file.
